


Flapjacks

by talea456



Category: Abbie Mills Ichabod Crane
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Weekend, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talea456/pseuds/talea456
Summary: A one-shot set in an alternative season 3.





	

Stretching out her arms as the morning sunlight shone through her window, Abbie bolted upright as her hand brushed the empty pillow beside her. A sudden twinge of sadness threatened to erase the smile she woke up with, but then smile swiftly recovered. The smell of pancakes was in the air. As if she couldn’t possibly love this man anymore, he was making her favorite breakfast.

As she hurriedly searched through the clothing flung on the floor around her bedroom, memories of the night before flashed in her mind. The volcanic kiss following the final battle. Driving home afterwards in complete silence—hands entwining over and over again. Her feet sweeping into the air when they reached the entryway. The feel of being carried up the stairs. A thousand thousand breathless kisses as the world fell away…

As she moved down the stairs, his old shirt hung off her tiny frame like a dress. The open neck, usually exposing his chest, gently slid off her right shoulder. Abbie quickly and quietly went downstairs and leaned suggestively on the kitchen entryway whereupon she immediately exploded in laughter.

There he was: Crane, her Crane standing over the griddle in his 18th century breeches with her silk negligée on top.

Crane smirked in satisfaction and looked up at her through arched eyebrows. “You better not be stretching that out,” Abbie said, attempting to catch her breath. She was still giggling as she walked around him and smacked his double jug on her way to the counter beside the stove.

“I simply wanted to make the point that I need not ‘lay off the flapjacks,’ as you so kindly reminded me, to fit into this one.” He removed the griddle of half-cooked pancakes from the heat as she hoisted herself up to sit on the counter top. He slowly approached and hovered over her.

“Yeah, well, I might want to take it back…just in case,” she said as she pulled him even closer, licking her lips; her eyes locking on his.

“By all means, Miss Mills. Please do.” He raised his long arms overhead as she slowly pulled the negligée up and over. As her arms dropped back down, his shirt slid further off her shoulder—revealing her naked right breast. “It seems I am more generous and willing to share than you,” he said as he slipped the right sleeve down as she pulled out her arm.

“Your generosity and thoughtfulness are greatly appreciated, Captain Crane,” Abbie whispered into his ear as he bent down to kiss her revealed neck. She removed her left arm from the shirt as he kissed along her collarbone. A gentle moan escaped her lips. As he lifted his head, their eyes locked once again. Hands slowly caressed faces as breaths deepened. Fingers combed through hair and began re-exploring bodies. Pulses raced in unison as hungry mouths devoured one another yet again and the world fell away. Just as it had the night before.


End file.
